


Do Not Disturb

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [5]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Faro just wants to deliver her reports to Thrawn's quarters and go back to work in peace.
Relationships: Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Caught in the Act [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Do Not Disturb

It was _not_ meant to be that kind of day.

All Faro wanted to do was deliver the reports the Grand Admiral requested, get her debrief over with, and get out of there. She’d been preoccupied with the upcoming anti-piracy operation when she entered Thrawn’s quarters, and perhaps that was why she forgot to knock — during office hours, she never bothered, but day shift was long over, and normally etiquette would compel her to announce herself before intruding on Thrawn’s private time. In fact, normally etiquette would compel Faro to take a closer look at the do-not-disturb light on the door before she entered.

She rounded the corner, saw Thrawn’s open bedroom door, and realized her mistake at once. 

At first, she couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing — it was so anathema to her mental image of Thrawn that her brain refused to process it. There was too much skin on display, first of all — Thrawn’s bare abs and muscular thighs, his biceps tensing, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

His cock, long and thick and hard against his stomach. His legs spread, one knee bent up, his fingers curled around his cock and teasing himself as he let out a breathy moan.

But there was another sound in the room, too, one Faro couldn’t ignore. Her eyes tracked down Thrawn’s body to his spread legs. 

To the vibrator deep inside him, humming loudly as he rocked his hips. 

Mouth dry, face heated, Faro took another long, lingering look and walked back outside as quietly as she could. She leaned against the closed door, pressed her hands against her cheeks to cool them, and let her breath out in a sigh. She could still hear the vibrator faintly through the door, and Thrawn’s breathless gasps going higher, more desperate, turning into choked-off, keening cries as he touched himself, not bothering to stifle anything, not bothering to hide.

Faro buried her face in her hands and groaned. Trust Thrawn to ruin her day like this. All she wanted to do was deliver her reports, and now she was forever saddled with the knowledge that Grand Admiral Thrawn was a _bottom_.


End file.
